An enormous quantity of data is generated during airline flight operations. The data may include statues and records of various resources related to commercial airlines. The data representing or corresponding to actual flight data may be recorded and saved for use by a reporting system or device and other types of processing systems. However, the actual flight data may include some errors therein, including but not limited to incomplete records, duplicative records, out-of-range values, etc. Using actual flight data containing errors for other processing tasks may result in unreliable and inaccurate processing results.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method that provides an automatic evaluation and validation of actual flight data of airline operations for an airline.